


Percival's Bed

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Camelove [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: The Knights, Gwen, and Merlin cuddle
Series: Camelove [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Percival's Bed

At least once a month, all the knights fell into bed together. Sometimes they were drunk, but not always. Often they just wanted a little more touch, a few more hugs, and a lot more love than their everyday lives provided. On patrols, they could say that they were just cuddling for warmth, if anyone ever asked, which they didn't. In the castle, they tended to just one by one arrive at Percival's room. He had the biggest bed and was always willing to hold anyone who needed a hug. And he gave amazing hugs.

Tonight, he lay in the middle of the bed, with Leon already having claimed a spot next to him. The First Knight had his back pressed up against Percival's side as he lay facing away, curled protectively around Lancelot. They were both already drowsy, kept awake only by Elyan and Gwaine bickering about who got to lay on Percival's other side.

"You got him last time! It was supposed to be my turn!" Gwaine whined petulantly.

"Don't think I don't know how often you're in here," Elyan retorted. "You have enough time with him without hogging the group cuddles too."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Percy asked.

"Alright, who do you want?"

"Elyan. He washes."

"Hey!" Gwaine barked in offense. He was interrupted from whatever defence he would try to mount by the door opening.

"Are you boys fighting again?" Gwen asked as she pushed back her hood. She always borrowed her brother's hoodie when she snuck in to join them. Even her otherwise stellar reputation could not survive being seen entering a room to lie in bed with half a dozen men. Nothing ever happened, but outsiders wouldn't know that. The whole gathering would be considered highly inappropriate.

Percival grinnwd widely and patted the bed beside him. With a bright smile, she instantly accepted the invitation and crawled into the bed to claim the spot beside him.

"Well, that settles that," Elyan muttered, but he didn't really resent his sister taking his place. "Do you think I should go get Merlin too?"

"Yes," Lancelot murmured from the other side of the bed. His voice was a little muffled where his face pressed against Leon's chest, arms wrapped around his head and shoulders holding him there. Lance had always liked really tight hugs that made him feel warm and wanted, and Leon had always done everything he could to make the Knights of the Round Table feel welcomed.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Leave me a space," he instructed as he left the room. Gwaine did not listen to his instruction and instead took up the rest of the bed by lying sideways across it so that he could lay his head in Gwen's lap. She would always stroke his hair when they cuddled together, which he adored.

Elyan and Merlin returned after not long, and the servant immediately burst into laughter at seeing Gwaine so stretched out. He immediately scrambled over on top of him, flopping down onto his stomach.

"Oof," Gwaine huffed as the wind was knocked out of him. Elyan lifted up his legs to slip underneath them. Merlin turned on his side so they could press their foreheads together.

Lancelot had already drifted off, and Leon wasn't far behind. Elyan told the rest of them stories of his travels and Percival kissed Gwen's forehead, and once they were all asleep, he used his magic to pull the blanket up over all of them to sleep.


End file.
